


Destiny

by post_PI_sd



Series: 那些关于龙枪世界中发生的故事的脑洞 [3]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Russian Musical Fandom
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don Juan Musical, M/M, Бессовестный Эпический Концерт
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_PI_sd/pseuds/post_PI_sd
Summary: 这个故事建立在之前两篇文的基础之上，作为那两个故事的连接，默认已知那两个故事的情节Abyss：https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010019Red and Black：https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596095
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас
Series: 那些关于龙枪世界中发生的故事的脑洞 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179017
Kudos: 2





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然这个故事很狗血，但是这是我写的最痛苦的一篇。我不知道为什么，从这个故事突然literally跳进我脑子里到写完的这24小时里，我一直都觉得生理上的呼吸困难。。。  
> 昨天在街上遇到这个故事的时候耳机里正放着Kazmin的Судьбаб，所以我决定它就叫这个了。

* * *

Part 1

“雷斯林，我们又见面了。”黑暗之后冰冷的声音在无底深渊的血红色荒漠中回响。

“吾后。”

“你向我行礼？”冰冷的声音中透出一丝玩味，“我的小男孩，看在你为我打开了大门的份上，我赐予你最后一次机会。臣服于我，我就会在王座边赐予你一席之地，今后你就是我的影子，全世界的生灵都将在你面前畏缩。”

“吾后……”

“怎么？你摇头了。”

一丝扭曲的笑容出现在雷斯林嘴角，最终扩散为歇斯底里的大笑。

“我的黑暗陛下，我来这里可不是为了追求微薄的赏赐，我进入深渊是为了让天堂臣服于我。我布下这场棋局，费尽心思获得了钥匙和利剑，利用神眷之女的骄傲和野心将她诱惑到我的阵营。现在她承受了本该加诸于我身上的一切伤害，现在躺在那里奄奄一息的是她而不是我。”雷斯林脸上挂着古怪的笑容，“我的女王，在这盘棋没有决出胜负之前，我是不会放弃的。”

塔克西丝在雷斯林面前显形，黑衣的女神高居于王座之上。

“雷斯林，”黑暗之后的语气中透着威压，“你孤身一人，而在你面前的是吾辈全部的黑暗力量。所以，在你还没有把我惹怒之前，回去找那个牧师，我会赐予你们平静的死亡。否则……”冰冷轻柔的声音如同毒蛇一般跳着死亡之舞缠上颈项，“我会让你在无底深渊的每一天都生不如死，你会哭喊着祈求死亡的仁慈降临。”

“吾后，”雷斯林的声音里透着一丝讽刺，“我已经见识到了你的所有手段，童年的阴影，少年的噩梦，对于自我的怀疑，火之试炼。这些手段不仅没有杀死我，反而认清了自己的力量。你的武器，从始至终，就只有恐惧而已。”

“我的小男孩，你太天真了。”女神的面容上绽开一个妖娆的笑容。“既然你的恐惧无法打败你，那么……他呢？”

一个身影出现在黑暗之后的王座边，白色的旧衬衫外套着黑色带兜帽的背心外套，漆黑蓬乱的头发，消瘦的面颊略显苍白，灰绿色的眼睛中透着恐惧和茫然。

雷斯林的心跳似乎猛的停滞了，喉咙里好像梗着石块一般。

“谁能想到，雷斯林马哲理，吾辈最强大的黑袍法师，其名能让所有所有法师为之颤抖，他灵魂最深处藏着的是一个普普通通的小诗人。”黑暗之后欣赏着雷斯林脸上变幻的表情。

“他已经死了。”雷斯林冷冷的说，“吾后，这是你我之间的棋局，与他无关。”

“我很好奇他是怎么死的。”

“吾后，关于他的死亡，你比我更清楚。”冰冷的声音里毫无感情。

“雷斯林，他的死亡是你导致的。是你出于私心救了他，是你让他和你呆在一起，是你把他带进了大法师之塔。”毒蛇发出了致命的温柔低语。

“你我都清楚，我一直把龙珠藏在大法师之塔最阴暗的角落，在他不可能踏入的角落里。为什么，为什么龙珠会突然堂而皇之的出现在我的实验室，然后催眠了他，把他拉入永恒的噩梦。”雷斯林的声音里有一丝扭曲，“吾后，你的报复心一向很重，因为他的影响，让你的计划满盘皆输，我早该料到会发生这种事。”

“我亲手终结了他的痛苦，现在他的灵魂与吉立安同在，而他的骨灰飘散在他最爱的夜空，他终于自由了，再也不会受到神明的左右。”雷斯林的声音出现了一道裂痕，细长的手指死死握住法杖，指节发白。

“难道你不想要他的陪伴吗？”毒蛇温柔的耳语，“你曾经试着创造生命，召唤来自亡者世界的生灵。”

“我失败了，所以我不再希冀，我找到了消除痛苦的方法。”

黑暗之后笑了起来，“我的小法师，你可真是让人惊讶，居然用魔法封闭了自己的心吗？”

“我不再需要爱了。”雷斯林望着小诗人的幻影。“爱带来的痛苦只会吞噬理智，在心上撕出一道又一道伤痕。爱对我来说只是阻碍，是弱点，是缺陷。”

“难道这不是老调重弹吗？你只是在重复我的话语罢了。这一切都太无趣了，不如让我们来看一场戏。”黑暗之后抬起了手。

无底深渊血红色的景象融化在一片混沌的白光中，无色的光像旋风一般在混沌的白色中流转，最终定格为一片片景象。

“我叫塞尔吉奥，不过我的朋友们都叫我萨沙，你叫什么？”受伤的小诗人用那双充满信任的绿眼睛看着他，伸出了手。

“你们法师到底在袍子底下穿了什么……”小诗人一脸别扭的扯着身上宽松的黑袍。

睡着的小诗人像一只黑猫一样蜷缩在雷斯林身边，不服帖的黑发睡得很凌乱，手紧紧拽着雷斯林的黑袍，在睡梦中蹙着眉，呢喃着什么。

闪着奇异光芒的绿色眼睛越靠越近，一个吻在灵魂中炸开了五色的光。

索林纳瑞的月光下，银色的美丽幻影在小诗人身上浮现。

“不管你选择怎么做，我都会随你同去。”小诗人搂着雷斯林，鼻尖埋在他的颈窝喃喃道。

“雷斯林！”小诗人从塔楼上跑下来，头发蓬乱的支棱着，脸上蹭着一块不知道在哪个房间沾上的灰，“快来看我找到了什么，来自大灾变前的诗集诶！你们法师居然还会收集诗集！”

实验室里的炉火燃烧着，不时发出木柴断裂的噼啪声，小诗人趴在壁炉边的厚地毯上，对着面前摊开的笔记本，皱着眉咬着一根皱巴巴的羽毛笔。雷斯林的药草茶在旁边的圆桌上冒着热气。

第一次喝到奎灵那斯提的精灵葡萄酒的小诗人不小心喝大了，迷迷糊糊的趴在雷斯林的肩膀上傻兮兮的笑着，迷离的绿色的眼睛里闪着光彩，好像世界上最璀璨的宝石。

小诗人的手贴在散发出混沌光芒的玻璃球上，眼睛里笼罩的厚厚的迷雾，不停地发出无声的尖叫，脸上惊恐绝望的表情能让世间最冷酷的人为之动容。

生命的光芒从灰绿色的眼睛中消失，苍白面颊上的恐惧变为空洞……

“不！”雷斯林的尖叫声划破无底深渊的死寂，幻象在瞬间破碎。雷斯林倚靠在玛济斯法杖上喘息着，感觉胸口处好像有什么东西出现了裂痕。

“我的小男孩，”黑暗之后戏谑的说，“命运难道不是世间最美妙的戏剧吗？”

“吾后，这就是你最后的手段吗？爱？”

“哦不，这场戏才刚刚开始呢。”塔克西丝妩媚的笑了。“我想你应该认得这个。”

“现世逝时之球……”雷斯林喃喃道，“是我为阿斯特纽斯做的……”

“可以看到现世发生的一切，不管是在世界的哪个角落。”黑暗之后满意的说。“然而连你这个制作者也不知道，只需要再施加一层咒语，当然，是非常强大的咒语，它就能瞥到未来的一角。不过，只是无数可能的未来中的一种。”

“我不会因为未来已经注定就放弃的，在萨曼要塞的时候，我也以为我会沿着费斯坦但提勒斯那已经注定的命运，死于那场爆炸，然而我的力量比他更强，所以我成功了……”

“雷斯林，你太没有想象力了。”致命的笑容浮现在黑暗之后的嘴角。“我要展示给你的这段未来与你无关……”

雷斯林僵在原地，怔怔地看着水晶球中飞逝的画面。白衣白发的魔法师，脸色苍白的黑发凌乱的年轻人。魔法师管年轻人叫Sasha，年轻人管魔法师叫Yar。

他看着他们在不同的时空中旅行，从一场又一场的冒险中逃脱，精疲力竭，却又很快的投入下一场不靠谱的冒险。

他看到两人脸上像阳光一样耀眼的笑容，冰蓝色和灰绿色的眼眸中满是暖意。

他看到十指相扣的双手，夜晚炉火映照下紧紧相拥的身影，轻柔而又绵长的吻。

所有那些他已经永远失去了的温暖。

他看到纯白世界里的冰雪国王，黑袍的死神，看到覆盖了一整个星球的大图书馆，和不知道为什么出现在那里的阿斯特纽斯。他看到出现在无底深渊的魔法师和等待了三百年的黑发年轻人，他看到他们的毁灭、陨落与救赎……

他恍惚的伸出手，试图触摸那两张无比熟悉的面容，与他和小诗人一模一样的面容。

水晶球冰冷的质感把雷斯林拉回现实，雷斯林猛的缩回手，藏在黑袍的袖子里，指甲刺入手心。

“难道这不够精彩吗？”黑暗之后的声音如同母亲轻柔的摇篮曲，“世界就是一个舞台，每个人都是舞台上的演员，来来往往，川流不息。谁能想到在不同的剧本中会出现一模一样的演员呢？”

雷斯林发出了一阵歇斯底里的笑声。“这只是无数未来中的一种可能，就算这样的未来真的会发生，那又怎样，他们的人生与我又有什么干系？何况我根本不知道现世逝时之球能预测未来，这也许根本就是一个幻术。”

“这个故事一定会上演，”黑暗之后的手拂过水晶球，“因为它已经开场了。”

水晶球中现世的影像投射在空中，在雷斯林眼前飘浮着。

黑发的年轻人瘫倒在尸体旁的血泊中，白色的衬衫沾满了血迹。他剧烈的颤抖着，灰绿色的眼睛里满是恐惧，却又闪着一丝决绝。

“萨沙……”埋藏在灵魂深处的名字终于脱口而出，雷斯林伸出颤抖的手试图触摸幻像的脸颊。

手指触碰到幻像的一刹，他看到了属于另一个人的记忆。

在故乡的废墟上，两个年轻人立下永不相弃的誓言，启程寻找创造完美世界的方法。

纯白色的冰雪世界里，黑发的年轻人半跪在魔法师面前：“我只求你记住我，记住我曾经的样子。我不害怕死亡，只害怕被人遗忘……”

面对日益冷漠的魔法师，黑发的年轻人藏起所有的痛苦，希望可以用时间唤回他的爱……

心脏处好似有坚冰破碎的声音，已经消失很久的、熟悉的疼痛刺入雷斯林的灵魂。他猛地抽回手，幻影如同薄雾一般消散。

“一个月前我的黑龙发现了他。”塔克西丝的表情带着几分玩味，“现在他和黑龙们在一起，他想要获得龙族的寿命，他似乎在等一个人……”

“纵使有相同的面貌，相同的声音，相同的名字，他也不是我的萨沙……”雷斯林的声音里有掩藏不住的颤抖，“吾后，这步棋你走错了，我帮不了他，也不会帮他。”

“如果你坚持要完成这盘棋局，”塔克西丝的脸上挂着迷人的致命微笑。“所有这些救赎都不会发生，而他……”她看了一眼水晶球中那个因绝望而颤抖的身影，“他会首先毁灭于你挑起的这场战争。如果你臣服于我，把这个世界献给我，我可以借给你力量，让你挽救他的灵魂。”

雷斯林嘲讽的摇了摇头：“吾后，你没有能挽救他的力量，爱并非由神明创造，你没法让一个已经扔掉了自己的心的人重新爱上他。

“但是你可以挽救另外两个灵魂……”萨沙的声音突然在他的脑海中响起。

雷斯林沉默的转过身，看向时空大门的方向。

“怎么，你还不低头吗？我的小男孩，在这场战争中你没有丝毫胜算。”

“吾后，现在应该担心的是你了。”

* * *

Part 2

雷斯林在死亡的荒漠中蹒跚前行，艰难的一步步向着时空大门的方向前进。

黑暗之后派出了全部爪牙阻拦他，在这场战斗中，令人目眩的闪电贯穿无底深渊血红色的天空，烈火在大地上蔓延燃烧，吞没那些黑暗生物的身躯。

现在雷斯林的身上布满大大小小的伤口，鲜血浸湿了黑袍，每一次呼吸都伴随着疼痛。他将全身的重量倚在法杖上，努力调整着呼吸，保存自己剩余的生命力。

虽然从理论上说，在无底深渊中，只要在脑海中想着想去的地点，就可以快速到达，然而雷斯林觉得自己好像已经在这片荒漠中跌跌撞撞的走了几里路。不过好在，他已经很接近了，雷斯林已经可以看到不远处大门发出的光芒。

一个身影出现在大门前。

“卡拉蒙……”雷斯林突然感觉自己再也没有迈出下一步的力气了。他默默的看了看卡拉蒙的表情和他手中的剑。“你是来杀我的吗？”

卡拉蒙向前一步，努力掩盖声音中的波动：“雷斯林，我不能让你走出时空大门，你带来的战争会把整个世界引向毁灭……”

“恭喜你，哥哥，你不用做出这个艰难的决定了。”雷斯林平静地说。“我已经改变了我的决定，你带着克丽珊娜离开这里，我会封上时空大门。她已经为自己的骄傲和野心付出了代价，没必要再留在这里受折磨。”

“雷斯林，你以为我还会这么容易就被你骗过吗？”

“你还是和从前一样迟钝。”雷斯林轻叹一声，“卡拉蒙，看着我，用你的心去看。”

卡拉蒙皱着眉沉默了半晌。“你对自己施加的咒语……解开了？”讶异的神色出现在他脸上，“你不是说没有魔法可以解开这个咒语吗？”

“的确，”雷斯林柔声说，“但是有些东西比魔法更强大。”

“可是……”卡拉蒙的脸上满是纠结，“达拉马说……只要有一个人通过时空大门离开了无底深渊，塔克西丝就能紧随其后进入现世。”

“而我会抵挡她……在这里她没法折磨我，因为封上大门的代价将会是我的生命。”

卡拉蒙的表情就好像看到雷斯林在试炼中烧死了他的幻像一样。在无言的对视中，双胞胎间的默契传递了一切无法用话语言说的情绪。

“那么…永别了……”卡拉蒙的声音里像堵了一块石头，“弟弟……”

卡拉蒙抱起克丽珊娜转过身。

“卡拉蒙，”雷斯林的声音在他背后响起，“在我的图书室里有一本关于无底深渊的书，里面记录着我对无底深渊的所有了解，达拉马知道它放在哪里。”雷斯林顿了顿，“这是我最后一次请你帮忙，帮我把它交给阿斯特纽斯，百年后会有两个人需要它……”

雷斯林倚在法杖上转过身，看着远处裹挟着死亡的阴影呼啸而来的黑色双翼。

他握紧手中的法杖，集中全部精力念出了最后一个咒语。

玛济斯法杖发出了纯净的白色光线，渐渐盖过了近在咫尺的黑暗，万色返空龙愤怒的尖啸划破无底深渊的苍穹。

死亡并没有同他从前所感受过的那样带来恐惧、疼痛或歇斯底里。雷斯林知道，萨沙正在亡者的国度等着他。

而死亡，不过是另一场冒险的开端。


End file.
